


home

by karaseido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Dom Tsukishima Kei, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Shameless Smut, Top Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaseido/pseuds/karaseido
Summary: tsukishima gets home to kageyama wearing his hoodie
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, kagetsuki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 393





	home

It's 4:30 in the afternoon when Kageyama went back to their shared apartment of Tsukishima. The coach only did them a light training and that's why he went home early than he expected.

Tsukishima always went home every 5:30 in the afternoon. Working as a lawyer is very taxing for him especially if your client is so stubborn.

Kageyama went inside their room and opened his closet to find some clean clothes. His shoulders slumped when he remembered that he should suppose to get it in laundry earlier. He obviously forgot because he woke up late and was panicking to hurry to their training.

"I guess Tsukki wouldn't mind if I'll borrow his clothes," He muttered under his breath and grab Tsukishima's black hoodie that's hanging in the closet.

He took off his t-shirt and jersey short, leaving him in his cycling short and wore Tsukishima's hoodie, the hem reached his thighs. Kageyama's tall but Tsukishima's taller and bigger than him. He grabbed his t-shirt and jersey short and put it in the laundry basket.

Kageyama went back to the living room and decided to watch some tv shows. The time's running and his stomach grumbled. He glanced up to the clock and he saw it's already 5:15 pm. He stood up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat because he can't cook. 

Tsukishima gets home with a tired face. Being in the office is suffocating but he chose this path so he didn't really have a choice. He took off his shoes and threw the bag in the couch. He sat on the couch, took off his coat and closed his eyes for a while.

"Oh, you're already here." Tsukishima's eyes snapped open when he heard Kageyama's voice. He blinked his eyes, not sure if he's seeing this right.

Kageyama Tobio's wearing his hoodie that reaches to his thighs and he didn't even know if he's wearing anything underneath it. The sight is cute for Tsukishima but at the same time, it's so fucking sexy.

"Yeah," Tsukishima answered and massaged his head. He heard Kageyama's steps coming closer to him.

"Poor you. My peasant is tired," Kageyama said and straddled Tsukishima's lap. Tsukishima rested his hands on Kageyama's hips and muttered, "Shut up, King."

Kageyama just hummed and proceeded to take Tsukishima's tie while Tsukishima just stared at him. He could definitely feel Tsukishima's gaze boring into him but he didn't mind. Once he took off Tsukishima's tie and put it aside, he looked into Tsukishima's eyes that were once tired but now clouded with his lust and desire.

"Like what you see?" Kageyama innocently smiled which got Tsukishima clicked his tongue. Kageyama's a little shit and a tease but it didn't help that he got turned on.

"Why the hell are youㅡ" Kageyama was cut off when Tsukishima pulled his nape and smashed his lips to him. He was surprised at first but he kissed Tsukishima back. The kiss was passionate at first but later on, it became heated. Lots of teeth clashing and messy kisses.

The air suddenly became warm but the couple didn't mind. Kageyama moaned when he felt Tsukishima's hands groping his behind. Tsukishima slid his tongue in, tasting and exploring his hot mouth. Their hearts beating as one and pleasure running on their veins. 

He could feel Tsukishima's going hard on his thigh, thus, he ground into him making Tsukishima pulled away from their kiss, threw his head back and groaned. 

Kageyama loved how he could make a huge effect on the taller. His lips latched to Tsukishima's neck while his hands work on unbuttoning the white polo. While he's busy on Tsukishima's neck, he felt the taller's hands slowly going inside his hoodie, roaming his hand until it stopped on his nipple.

Kageyama stopped from kissing Tsukishima's neck, rested his head on the taller's broad shoulder and gasped. Tsukishima rubbed his finger in a circular motion on Kageyama's sensitive nipples. He could feel himself getting hard and blood rushing up to his cheeks.

"Nng," He tried to hold back a moan but it slipped his mouth. It sounds like music for Tsukishima that he felt himself grew harder in a second.

"You good there, King?" Tsukishima teased him while leaving kisses on his shoulder, his hand still flicking and rubbing on his nipples. Kageyama wanted to retort but instead, a whine escaped his lips when Tsukishima's left his body.

Tsukishima pushed him to his knees, "Suck," he said.

"What if I won't?" Kageyama challenged him.

Well, two can play this game.

"I won't touch you. Good luck working on with your fingers then," Tsukishima smirked, his glasses glinting due to the reflection of their living room's light.

"Jerk," Kageyama muttered before he unbuckled Tsukishima's pants and pushed it down to his thighs, leaving the taller in his unbuttoned polo shirt and boxers. He saw how huge Tsukishima is, just by looking at the bulge on his boxers.

Tsukishima snickered when he saw Kageyama looking at his bulge, "What are you waiting for?"

The setter glared at him and proceeded to tugged off his boxers using his teeth.

Kageyama in his hoodie, in his knees, turns Tsukishima on. He wanted him to take him right there but he put that thought aside.

Tsukishima's girthy length sprang and slapped his cheeks. He already knew that Tsukishima's huge and they already did it many times but it doesn't change the fact that Kageyama's always amazed at his size.

His hand wrapped around the taller's cock, slowly moving it up and down. Tsukishima released a shaky breath, definitely loving how Kageyama's hands move. Kageyama had the urge to touch himself but Tsukishima wouldn't touch him if he does.

He stuck out his tongue, licking Tsukishima's shaft and his other hand squeezed his balls. He looked up to see Tsukishima's expression, his eyes are closed, his mouth parted, his chest rising up and down, breathing deeply.

Kageyama decided to wrap his lips around the taller's tip, sucking it repeatedly. He felt Tsukishima's hand on his raven hair, gripping it tightly.

"More," Tsukishima demanded and looked down to him, his glasses still on the bridge of his nose. He felt his arousal growing, sending heat to his groin.

He licked it from the tip to the base and then sucking him whole, bobbing his head up and down. He wrapped his hand on the part where he couldn't reach and move it rhythmically with his mouth.

Kageyama's mouth is so warm that Tsukishima felt so good, he could cum sooner. Tsukishima pushed Kageyama's head away from his length and pulled him upwards to him, making the setter straddled his lap again and put his hands around the former middle blocker's neck. He pulled him into a kiss while caressing Kageyama's side.

Kageyama moaned in their kiss when Tsukishima's hand slipped inside his cycling shorts and touched the tip of his dick which has already a precum oozing out. They pulled away from the kiss and Tsukishima attacked the setter's neck, sucking some hickeys while doing a handjob on him.

Kageyama craned his neck to give him more access while trying to fight back his moans because of the too much pleasure he's feeling.

"Ah!" He gasped when he felt himself coming. Tsukishima smirked, removed his hand from the setter's length and looked up to see the disappointment in the setter's face.

"Why did you stop?" Kageyama whined and glared at the former middle blocker who's smirking at him.

"Beg for it, King," Tsukishima said while touching the setter's neck which is covered in the shades of red and violet, admiring his work of art.

Kageyama hissed, "What?"

"Beg for it or you won't get it," Tsukishima said in a stern voice, looking intensely at Kageyama's eyes. Hearing it, Kageyama could feel the excitement and goosebumps in his skin.

Locking his eyes with Tsukishima, "P-please t-touch me," He almost whispered, lips quivering in pleasure.

"Say it louder," Tsukishima commanded who's left hand is slipping inside the hoodie, pinching the setter's nipple when he found it. Kageyama arched his back, biting his lips to stifle his moans.

"Say it louder and don't hide your moans."

The former middle blocker groped his behind, massaging each cheek with his rough and calloused hand.

Kageyama felt hot every time Tsukishima's hands touched him, his touches are burning in desire and his dominance to him adds pleasure. 

"Please touch me, _Kei_." Kageyama pleaded, his eyes were glossy and lips are so red like a cherry.

He looked so wrecked yet so beautiful in Tsukishima's eyes and hearing his first name from the setter's lips went straight to his groin, loving how it sounded smoothly from Kageyama's eyes.

They don't use each other's first name, contented with "king" and "peasant" pet names, and he didn't know how much it would affect him. He should probably tell Kageyama to use their first names in private or he couldn't control himself and take the setter wherever they are.

Kageyama leaned down on him and kissed him on the lips like his life depended on it. While kissing Kageyama back, he teased the rim and inserted one finger on the setter's hole. Kageyama flinched at the sudden intrusion and pulled away from their kiss, throwing his head back.

Tsukishima's right hand proceeded to lift up the hoodie and kissed the setter's hardened nipple, eliciting a breathy moan from him. He inserted another finger and scissored Kageyama's inside, he could feel him clenching against his fingers.

He left wet kisses to his stomach and back to the setter's collarbone, leaving hickeys that everyone would surely see it.

Tsukishima's fingers thrust deeper, finding Kageyama's prostate. He smirked when Kageyama screamed, his eyes widened and mouth parted, drools were in the side of his mouth. Tsukishima leaned in to kiss him while his fingers continued to abuse the spot.

"Mmhm," Kageyama groaned in their kisses and he's the first one to pull away.

"Inside Kei, please," Kageyama begged.

"Since you're being a good boy, ride me."

Kageyama wastes no time and positions himself on top of Tsukishima, aligning himself to the former middle blocker's length. Tsukishima rested his hands on his hips, guiding Kageyama as he slowly lowered down himself until Tsukishima is fully inside him.

They both groaned in satisfaction, feeling each other's body. Kageyama's walls are so warm inside and it's clenching his dick.

Kageyama slowly moving up and down, feeling the fullness inside him.

The sight is so sexy for Tsukishima. He got the professional volleyball player, jumping up and down on his dick, in his very own hoodie that's bigger than the setter, causing the sleeves to droop down a little, revealing the hickeys he made to him.

"Don't you know that you're so hot right now, _Tobio_?" Kageyama visibly shivered to hear his first name from him.

"S-shut up, I know," He managed to say in between his moans and he felt his legs slowly giving upon him.

Tsukishima pulled him away and flipped him down to the couch and without a warning, he inserted his length into Kageyama, earning a loud moan from him. His polo shirt is still on him and he definitely looked so hot, making Kageyama think of doing it on his office. His thrusts are so slow yet hard, teasing Kageyama.

Kageyama whined at him, "Faster Kei, please."

"You really know how to tease me back," Tsukishima gave him a sly smile before speeding his thrusts. Kageyama's legs wrapped around his hips and meeting his thrusts.

"F-fuckㅡAH!"

"Found it," Tsukishima leaned down on him and gave his chest wet kisses, sucking more hickeys to his body and abusing his prostate in his animalistic thrusts.

The air smelled like sex and all you could hear in their apartment are Kageyama's screams and moans, Tsukishima's groans and their skin slapping.

Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama's length, tugging it up and down while still thrusting hard into the setter. Kageyama let out a stranged cry because of the overstimulation he felt.

"I'm near, KeiㅡNng!" Kageyama arched his back while clinging to Tsukishima, scraping his nails unintentionally.

"Cum," Tsukishima finally said to him. Kageyama choked a moan when he felt himself cummimg, shooting ropes of white in his abdomen and Tsukishima's chest while the latter shoots his load inside the setter's.

Tsukishima collapsed on top of Kageyama due to tiredness.

"King?" Tsukishima muttered but all he could hear was Kageyama's deep breaths. He literally passed out after their lovemaking. 

Looking up to Kageyama, Tsukishima was greeted with his sleeping face. He looked in peace even though there are still sweats in his face. Pushing aside the messy locks to the side, Tsukishima admired the beauty of his boyfriend. He stole a kiss from the setter's lips before he stood up to clean them both.

It's already dawn when Kageyama stirred from his sleep when he felt the bed creaked. He fluttered his eyes open and saw his boyfriend lying down beside him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Tsukishima asked and pulled him closer, letting him rest on his shoulder.

"It's fine. What did you do?" Kageyama asked and nuzzled to his neck.

Tsukishima laughed softly, "You're being affectionate right now. And to answer your question, I cleaned ourselves and I cooked for us if you ever feel hungry."

Kageyama hummed before he looked up to Tsukishima's eyes, there are no glasses blocking it.

"I really love your eyes," He muttered.

Tsukishima flicked his forehead, "Stop it."

Kageyama giggled at him and Tsukishima wanted to ask why is everything about him is beautiful including his laugh.

There was a beat of silence between them, cherishing each other's presence and listening to their breaths.

"Tobio?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Their heartbeats raced.

"I love you too, Kei."

Kageyama Tobio is Tsukishima Kei's home. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing a smut omg please tell me your feedbacks 👁️👄👁️


End file.
